Solemnemente, lo juro…
by Ame Winner
Summary: Absurdamente testarudos. Ellos eran, tal para cual.


Para Koushiro (súmale una velita al pastel).

Sirius&James, ya que "aparentemente"… James me sale natural. Quejas al respecto u opiniones dispares, con la cumpleañera de arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Solemnemente, lo juro… <strong>

Con el cabello revuelto, las ropas de cama mal puestas, las sábanas arrugadas y ese incesante cosquilleo en las manos, James se mantenía firme y dispuesto a llegar hasta el final pues una vez que Sirius comenzaba, no había que permitirle ganar terreno o jamás podría cambiar el resultado y la situación, en diferentes formas y momentos, se repetiría una y otra vez.

_Jamás, _pensó James afilando la mirada y subiéndose las gafas.

Sirius parecía saborear el triunfo desde ahora, rebosante de esa plena satisfacción que aparecía una vez cada tantos intentos frustrados; así que éste sonrió y simplemente se reclinó hacia atrás, recargándose en la cabecera con aire de superioridad.

Tenían un duelo de miradas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a flaquear.

James imitó la sonrisa ajena pero sólo porque Sirius -superficialmente- le pareció muy similar al pequeño Regulus, con su andar elegante y el aire de Black…, y James sabía que compararles, recordarle que la sangre seguía siendo la misma, sería un golpe que removería algo brusco en Sirius y le haría perder toda competencia y compostura; pero tenía límites, y aunque podían fastidiar a muerte a Severus, a Sirius jamás le daría un golpe tan bajo como aquel.

Sirius no le heriría de forma tan cruel, y James no pensaba ser el primero en hacerlo; de hecho, estaría ahí como escudo si alguien pretendía herir al otro.

–Van a llegar tarde –Remus, deteniéndose en la puerta, insistió una vez más.

Ninguno respondió.

–¡Ya vámonos! –Peter apuró a Remus, y éste suspiró.

No tenía caso, eran absurdamente testarudos cuando se lo proponían; eran, tal para cual. Remus dio una última mirada a cada uno ni siquiera habían abandonado sus respectivas camas y era casi seguro que les encontrarían en el mismo lugar al volver.

–Qué absurdo –murmuró Remus y Peter se encogió de hombros.

A ese par, simplemente había que dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, el silencio reinó en la habitación aunque se escuchaban los pasos apresurados del resto de los Gryffindors bajando a clases y escabulléndose por pasillos, escaleras y, más abajo, por amplios salones.

Ellos, no se moverían de ahí.

¿A quién le importaba una clase cuando habría muchas más como aquella? Ese momento, por el contrario, era irrepetible.

–_Grrrrrrrrrrg…._

–¡Canuto! –exclamó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Aquel gruñido visceral, profundo y sincero, no era otra cosa que un rugido del estómago de Sirius; ambos se habían olvidado que antes de las clases, estaba el desayuno. Él mismo se sobó el estómago y eso pareció alentarlo para gruñir en respuesta; James sintió enrojecer su rostro pero, a la vez recordó que la noche anterior no habían cenado por planear una broma para cierto Slytherin.

Fugazmente, pensó en considerar una tregua...

Y Sirius asesinó esa intención.

–Apuesto a que mi estómago gruñe más alto –declaró decidido.

–¡Pues has de estar sordo! –replicó James, aún mirando fijo los ojos grises del otro–. ¿Qué no escuchaste el mío?

"A puesto a que…"

"Seguro que yo puedo…"

"Hazlo mejor, si te atreves…"

Llevaban casi medio mes retándose con toda clase de cosas tontas, pequeñeces y necedades; por eso Remus había llamado _absurdo _a todo aquel momento. Se había repetido tantas veces que, cualquiera pensaría que ya debían de estar aburridos.

Y sin embargo, Sirius y James parecían cada vez más entusiasmados.

Durante un buen rato y más allá de las miradas, todo se resumió a gruñidos. Lejos del pudor, si aquello era otra competencia a ganar, James imaginó los abundantes platos del desayuno que podían hacerle agua la boca y alentar el hambre que ya sentía apretándole el estómago…, desde los bollos que cubriría con mantequilla y mermelada hasta los platones bien servidos de huevos, tocino y tostadas para cerrar con las generosas rebanas de tarta o un buen pastel.

Con un gruñido de su parte y otro más de Sirius, suspiró y se recargó en su propia cama; Sirius comenzaba a verse muy….

–Eh, James…

–¿Qué quieres pulgoso? –saltó en respuesta de inmediato, era provocarle para matar el tiempo o ceder ante su estómago y perder contra Sirius–. ¿Te vas a rendir?

–¡Para nada! Pero, deja de mirarme con hambre –soltó éste, con media sonrisa e insinuando algo más, muy palpable en su voz–. ¿O qué?, ¿piensas darme una mordida? Justo… –y Sirius se removió, resbalando del respaldo pero siempre mirándole–, ahí…

–¿A ti? –la voz de James tembló, pues la vista era demasiado comprometedora con Sirius reclinado, la mano de éste que se perdía bajo la sábana y la mirada fija en él.

–Ajá –casi fue un ronroneo, en la voz de Sirius.

James arqueó una ceja pero tuvo que abrir la boca dos veces antes de poder hablar, y cuando lo hizo se vio obligado a carraspear.

–¡Jamás! ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Pero Sirius ensanchó la sonrisa pues, ante semejante insinuación, James parecía más alarmado de lo normal y ese tinte rojizo en su rostro seguro ya no era por la vergüenza de que su estómago gruñera.

–¿James? –Sirius insistió.

–¿Qué quieres? –algo ofendido, James volvió a hablar.

–Me quedaré contigo.

–¿Qué?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, pues James creía no haber escuchado bien.

–Que me quedaré contigo…

–¡Obvio! –recalcó subiéndose los lentes, pasando el sonrojo y el tonto nerviosismo de tener a Sirius haciendo cosas raras bajo las sábanas y frente a él–. No me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes que yo he ganado. Tenemos un duelo de miradas y otro de gruñidos.

Y a veces James no pescaba nada.

Nada de nada…

Sirius saltó de su cama, subió a la de James y trepó por el cuerpo de éste hasta hacerlo reclinarse hacia atrás. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que éste huía de él pero le observó a los ojos y sonrió, James sintió el cuerpo erizado cuando contuvo la respiración.

–Si acaso es tan importante para ti –Sirius le acorraló, con su cuerpo y con las palabras–, ganaste.

–¿Gané?

–Joder Cornamenta, ¡ganaste! –Sirius se preguntaba si tenía que ponérselo en dibujitos y darle movimiento con magia para hacerle entender.

Impaciente, se inclinó hacia él, rozó los labios de James y le besó.

Probablemente James había besado contadas veces, y seguro que jamás a otro chico pero, el mutuo cosquilleo fue palpable y también el suspiro de James cuando se separaron para respirar. Sirius se lamió los labios, pues aquello sabía a gloria y era un triunfo personal; respetar tanto a James era desesperante, pero jurar solemnemente… era inquebrantable.

–¡Idiota! –James estiró el brazo, alejándole al empujarle por el rostro–. ¿¡Qué se supone que fue eso!

Pero antes que responder Sirius se rió, le sujetó por la muñeca y le mordió los dedos de la mano con suavidad; luego, volvió a besarle ahogando las quejas, la sorpresa y también el resto de las cosas tontas que James pudiera estar pensando en ese preciso momento.

Se quedaría con él, _juntos, muy juntos, siempre._

Sirius Black ya lo había decidido.

Con otro jadeo, enrojecido, fue James quien se empujó hacia atrás para tener un respiro.

–¿Gané? –el chico se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo aún el beso pero dudando de si había o no entendido lo ocurrido.

Sirius, mirándole a los ojos, afirmó.

–¡Claro que gané! –espetó James, en apariencia aún agitado–. ¡Te moviste primero! ¡No podría ser de otra forma! ¡Gané!

A veces James entendía, y fingía que no.

–Eh –soltó el pelinegro, apartándole el cabello de la frente–, James…

–¿Uhm?…

La hora del desayuno ya había pasado, las clases debían de haber comenzado y eso implicaba que nadie regresaría al cuarto durante un buen rato; no habría interrupciones ni excusas para escapar. Así que Sirius atrajo a James, respiró contra sus labios como si lo fuera a besar, acercándose pero sólo provocándole y sin hacer más.

Elevó la mirada, y Sirius contempló los ojos claros de James.

–Dicen que el sexo por la mañana es genial…

Un sonrojo furioso cubrió el rostro de James, quien de inmediato lo volvió a empujar y enderezó la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama como si su honra pudiera dañarse por la sola mención del sexo.

¿Se podía ser tan virgen? Últimamente, Sirius se lo preguntaba muy seguido.

Y, aparentemente, la respuesta era _sí._

James _podía. _

– Mejor vuelve a tu cama, y hazte esa paja tú solito…

Sirius soltó una risota y acariciando el cabello de James, repitió el beso pero está vez de manera más ligera y fugaz. Todavía no entendía porque el chico se negaba tanto pero, de cierta forma era provocador el verle actuar así y le causaba el deseo de insistir hasta conseguirlo…, volverse el primero y el único.

Ese tema era así de cursi y especial pues aunque James no era una chica, para sorpresa suya sí tenía una forma muy parecida de pensar. _Esperemos, ¿cuál es la prisa? _Había dicho James.

Y él, con palabra de Sirius, lo prometió.

–Te sigo esperando –murmuró, de forma más intima–. Ganaré algún día de éstos.

–Calla –le reprendió James, con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

Porque llevaban más de un mes juntos, y medio mes apostando precisamente por eso. Cuando Sirius ganara, James no podría decir que no…, había dado su palabra. Pero por ahora, a Sirius Black no le importaba esperar; podían quedarse en cama y no hacer nada más, después de todo era tarde esa mañana y las clases habían empezado ya.

**oOo**


End file.
